Rollerblades
by IzzBella91
Summary: Jack devises a new way to annoy Will, but it's all in good fun. WJslash.


**Disclaimer: Will & Grace is the property of Max Mutchnik and David Kohan.**

Jack walked into Will's apartment one Saturday morning with a decidedly devilish expression on his face, lighting his bright eyes with fire. It had come to pass that he had not gotten into nearly as much mischief this week as he should have. He decided to change that fact before it became too late.

And the opportunity just happened to fall right into his eager lap.

Jack thumped his knuckles once, twice upon Will's door. Then he spent the next few minutes drumming out a tune partially out of his own head and partially a whacked out version of _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. _Confident that Will was not, in fact, in his apartment, Jack snuck in, humming to himself, "_You put the boom-boom into my heart…"_

He knocked instead of barging right on in because he wanted to make sure that Will wasn't home, otherwise he would have spoiled all his carefully planned out (characteristically impulsive) plans. Jack grinned at the shiny, newly redone wood floors with insidious glee. This would be fun.

He quickly peeled off his socks, pausing only to sneak a glance at his gorgeous face in the mirror-like sheen of the floor. _Oh, could I be any more adorable?_

He stuck his tongue out and laughed, tossing his shoes onto Will's couch (hopefully leaving a big ol' dirt mark on one of the cushions) without breaking his gaze. Finally able to pull his eyes away from, well, his own eyes, he got to work.

He pushed, shoved, hauled, and practically mauled all Will's furniture out of the way so the glistening floor became somewhat like an ice-skating rink. He held his roller-skates up to his face and smirked. This was a fantastic plan of one Mr. Jack McFarland.

He heard footsteps approaching but didn't let his excitement diminish. Instead, he became more enthralled. He quickly laced up the well-worn rollerblades and pushed forward, sliding in aimless circles around the apartment. He laughed at the delightful lines scarring Will's immaculate hardwood floors. He spelled his name out in an easy flourish. He peered at it skeptically, before adding Will's name beneath it as a sort of gift. He was in the middle of putting a misshaped heart over the I (which a man over 30 could _totally _pull off) when the door finally opened. Will had been on a date apparently, since those wide brown eyes had puppy dog written all over them.

_Well, this is no fun, _Jack thought to himself. He was always up for picking on Will, but it was better when Will was being his smug self, just begging to be made fun of. When he was all depressed it was too easy to annoy him, boring. So when Will was like this Jack would only mess with him to bring a bit of life back into his deflated friend, rather than for his own amusement. Although, now that he thought about it, it did kind of kill two birds with one stone.

Jack was so deep in his thoughts he almost missed the grand finale, or rather, the climax, of this convoluted sort of show he concocted. He smiled wickedly as he watched Will's eyes go wide in shock, his nostrils flare from fury, his mouth morph into a tight line, and finally those magnificent angry arms fly out in abandon. Celebratory trumpets blared in Jack's mind as Will bellowed a single word. "JACK!"

Jack giggled (in a totally manly way) before gliding away from the attacking angry arms. He found refuge behind the overturned, forgotten couch and held on, panting and red-faced. He yelped when Will caught hold of his collar, but easily shot away (although almost losing his favorite shirt in the process.) Will's shouts and demands were drowned out by the roar of the blades against the floor, making a racket that satisfied and intensified Jack's need for chaos.

The wheels scraped and tore at the ground, causing Jack to slide this way and that, tumbling over furniture and knocking around lamps, dishes, picture frames, and everything that dared get in his way. Will followed close behind, catching the falling items with his hands, feet, head. He was a clichéd clown, balancing china in one hand and a potted plant in the other. The crash that inevitably followed would have been glorious except for the fact that the sudden noise caused Jack to slip and fall head over heels into the fireplace.

"Ow."

Jack rubbed at his head and wiped leftover soot from his eyes. When all the blackness was wiped away, he practically peed his pants from the furious gaze greeting him. The formerly puppy-like eyes were now blazed with ripening wrath. Jack cringed.

Will's chest heaved in and out, in and out, in what was probably a wishful attempt at calm. In a low tight voice, he finally asked, "Jack, are you on speed?"

Jack bit his lip and attempted an innocent smile, which failed miserably. "Nope, this is all sober, clear-headed me."

"And so then you haven't somehow managed to switch brains with a 5 year old… or perhaps a monkey?"

Jack stifled a laugh and shook his head.

Will ran a hand through his hair before letting them fall to his hips. "Okay, then tell me why THE HELL YOU DESTROYED MY APARTMENT!"

Will ignored the frightened, melodramatic squeal that resonated from his best friend before continuing. "Do you really hate me that much, Jack, or is this fun for you? Is my anger that amusing? Because it sure as hell isn't amusing to me. I don't - I'm so angry I don't even know how to punish you!"

Will sighed (a very angry sigh, full of vehemence and everything) at the mischievous twinkle that those words sparked in Jack's eyes. "Not like that! Is _everything _about sex with you?!"

_Now this is a better conversation, _Jack thought. He kicked Will's shin lightly with one of his bladed feet and raised an eyebrow flirtatiously. "Maybe."

Will turned away from Jack's attempted-smoldering gaze. "Don't start, Jack, just don't start."

Jack, finding his escape route from the fireplace clear, crawled out after Will. He was dismayed at the sight of his torn, soot-covered clothes but decided he'd take care of it at a later date. He found Will leaning on the overturned couch and bounced up to him. He put an arm around his friend's shoulder in a not-so-comforting manner and said, "Aw, did Will not get any happy from his date with Mr. Doesn't Know Taste if it Bit him in the Ass?"

Will glared and Jack smiled. "Let Jackie make it all better, hm?"

With that Jack laid a wet, sloppy kiss on Will's cheek, spreading soot all over his skin. Jack giggled at the sight but Will was oblivious to his newly painted face. He just sighed and shifted away from Jack. "Stop it. Alright? I think you've managed to ruin my life enough for one evening."

Jack rolled his eyes and poked Will in the ribs. "Come on, Will. Have a bit of fun, will ya? This is nothing – this is harmless joy. When was the last time you had any fun anyway? Hm, I might remember this one time in the eighties – but, no, couldn't have been you. You're incapable of having a good time. That must have been some other, _fun _person I was thinking about."

Jack, a bit irritated by the futileness of his caring gestures and offers of good times (and hating the feeling of the grime against his skin), started taking off his rollerblades and searching for his shoes. He padded across the floor in his socks, not even bothering to follow up on his tease-Will-for-being-boring idea. He was digging a shoe out beneath the table when he heard the clatter of skates behind him. He grinned when he heard a voice, impetuous somehow, behind him. "You want me to have fun, Jack? Well, then let's have fun."

Jack laughed at Will's flailing attempts at skating, but was kind enough to steady him as he scampered past. He called after the awkwardly dancing figure, "Hopefully it's not too much for you. Old dogs can't learn new tricks, you know."

"I'm not as old as you think!" Will retorted, before crashing into a wall.

Little birdies tweeted around Will's head until they finally flittered away and he noticed Jack standing above him. He asked the figure surrounded by stars, "Why do I always seem to be getting hurt around you?"

Jack smirked. "'Cause danger is my middle name."

Will rolled his eyes. "Of course."

He was about to go into one of his rants about his friend's carelessness but decided against it. Instead he took the hand offered to him and let Jack haul him to his feet. "Uh, thanks."

Jack's hand gripped him tightly and his gaze drilled holes. "So, William, how'd your date go?"

Will tried to tug his hand away but eventually gave up. "Fine, Jack… just great."

"Will, it is a fact that you are a terrible date. And you want to know what your problem is?"

Will futilely tugged at his hand. "If it's that I'm a fat, balding, old man I don't want to hear it."

"No. Well, yes. But besides that. You, Will Truman, are never yourself." Jack said, letting it take on an air of extravagance and importance.

Will pinched Jack's arm and smiled triumphantly when he let go with a yelp. Walking away from his protesting friend, he said, "Ah, the cryptic wisdom of Jack. Genius, really. Except for the fact that it's complete crap. Where'd you get that anyway, off some psychic hotline? You better as hell not be running up my phone bill or I'll - "

"Shut up and listen!" Jack screeched. Will shut up immediately, taken aback by this aggressive side of Jack.

Jack continued, "You are always trying to be who you think the other person wants you to be… which never actually works if you haven't noticed. You either copy them – and no one likes a carbon copy of themselves – or you try to be Mr. Perfect. And you can't keep up that facade for long."

Will frowned, contemplating Jack's sudden urge to psychoanalyze more than the actual words spoken. It was true though. Jack, with his up-front, take it or leave it attitude and genuine personality, actually was more successful at dating than he was. Even if he tended to change boyfriends more often than he changed outfits. Maybe he _should _be taking dating advice from him. But no way was he going to tell Jack that he thought he was right.

So he rolled away from his friend, saying only, "I appreciate the advice, Jack, but it's really none of your business how I date."

Jack shook his head, faintly offended by Will's flippant attitude. He may seem dumb but when it came to Will and boys he knew his stuff. He followed Will, stomping angrily on the scratched floor, "With this attitude it's no wonder no one will go out with you! Remember back in college? You used to actually listen to me then."

"Yeah, and see how far that got me?" Will spun circles around Jack, finally getting the hang of skating and successfully blocking the potential damage to his apartment out of his mind.

Annoyed, Jack grabbed for Will but missed. "What do you mean? I was a great friend, teaching you the ways of the world."

Will poked Jack in the ribs but darted away before Jack could reciprocate. "You took me to bars, threw losers at me, tore up all my clothes and made me wear leggings. Yeah, you were a big help."

Jack let out a growl of frustration and yelled, "You're mean! You're just a fat meanie with no life, so there! I tried to turn your life around and this is how you repay me. I am so over this, goodbye!"

Will only laughed at his friend's unwarranted outburst. He easily glided in front of him before he reached the door. He grabbed Jack's arm and held on, reminiscent of earlier. He spoke mockingly, "Aw, come on, lighten up, Jackie. Have some _fun." _

Jack pouted and pushed Will, who was sent careening backwards since he was still at the mercy of the roller-skates. He fell to the floor with a resounding thump, dragging Jack with him. Will said with a groan, "See… always getting hurt."

Jack shifted slightly but didn't get up, finding Will's chest actually quite comfortable. "Ha, sure, I'm the one with the bad luck. Maybe it's because of you that _I'm _always getting hurt."

Will raised an eyebrow. "And who was the one who decided to roller-skate in the apartment?"

Jack elbowed Will in the ribs and smirked at the consequent yelp. "I'm still mad at you, _remember?"_

"Yeah, yeah… why exactly?"

"'Cuz you're mean."

Will tried to wriggle away to a non-elbowing zone but failed. "Care to elaborate on that one?"

Jack shrugged and his shirt made a rustling sound against the material of Will's jacket. "You just do not fully appreciate how much I cared… uh, how hard I worked to get you out and about in the gay community. And all that. Really, you were a tough case too. I found you at least fifty pounds overweight and with a mullet. Shame on you, Will, for thinking it was so easy for me…"

"Oh, you loved it. You were like the gay yoda."

Jack scoffed and called him a trekkie, not giving Will time to correct him. "You just went flitting off into the world, leaving me behind."

"As the person currently lying on top of me, that's a pretty hard accusation to support."

Jack giggled at the word hard, breath tickling Will's neck. They were both flung into flashbacks of the eighties, some good and some bad. Jack's mind unwillingly went to Thanksgiving Day and the painful rejection he had received from his friend. He would never admit it, but he was still resentful of that day. Still hurt. It pained him to see Will so lonely when he could have had him so easily. Will was always looking for the One, and he was blind to the fact that perhaps the One was right in front of him all along. Or at least had been; Jack refused to entertain the insane notion any longer. He had buried those feelings long ago.

But for Will feelings had only just been awoken. He knew the real reason that Jack was mad at him. The sullen face only inches away from his own made that clear. He hated that he had hurt him, and yet he knew that it could have never worked out between them back then. He had been lost and needed to find his place in the world. And he had been mortified by the prospect that his relationship with Jack could be ruined, which would surely have happened if they had started dating. He didn't even realize until recently that his friend might still think about him that way. It all seemed so obvious now, though.

This thought gave Will the courage to do the thing that Jack would've denied that he had wanted him to do all along. With a strong hand he lifted Jack's chin and, amidst the questioning gaze of his friend, kissed him right on the lips. He felt Jack smile against him and the tattered floors became the furthest thing from his mind.

Will finally released Jack after a long, sweet kiss, asking "Still mad at me?"

Jack answered by claiming his lips once again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
